


Don’t Fuck With My Love For You

by Kazirae



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Murphamy - Freeform, Suicide, minor smut, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazirae/pseuds/Kazirae
Summary: Basically if Murphy and Bellamy were in The Hunger Games
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Don’t Fuck With My Love For You

-Day 1  
————  
I take a deep breath as the elevator rises. I squint as I’m raised into the sunlight. My eyes adjust and I look around. We’re in a jungle, a river is behind me and a cliff is across from me past the cornucopia. Breath in and out as the count down starts. 3... breathe in.... 2.... breathe out... 1.... breathe in... “LET THE GAMES COMMENCE” I turn around and take off into the jungle. Screw the cornucopia, I’ll get killed instantly. I know how to scavenge and steal and run. I don’t need that stupid supplies to survive. I dodge in between the trees as I hear the screams of the kids behind me. I jump over a fallen log. I keep running staying close enough to the river so I can always hear it. 

I only stop running past dark. I pant and collapse against a tree. I sit there catching my breath for a while and then I get back up and start looking around. I’m glad my mentor, Indra, thought it necessary to teach me foraging. I look around, keeping silent. A mango tree! I jump up and grab one off one of the branches. I rip into it with my teeth and spit the skin out. I peel back the skin and start eating the sweet, sticky, juicy fruit. I gulp it down quickly and eat 2 more. I bury the skins under dead leaves, as to cover my tracks a little better. I sigh, and start looking around again, scanning the jungle floor. I need to find something sharp, sharp enough to kill someone. Nothing, there are no stones sharp enough or big enough to do any damage. I start heading back to the mango tree, my source of food and liquid. I see a sturdy stick on the ground at least the width of my arm and as long as I am tall. I smirk to myself and pick it up. It’s heavy but feels right in my hands. I swing it against the air, it has momentum. This could do damage. Feeling a little safer, I climb up into the mango tree with my stick. I find a solid branch that’s wide enough that I won’t fall off. I sit down on it and lean against the trunk. Scanning around one last time before I shut my eyes. I drift off into an uneasy sleep.  
I wake to hear shuffling below me. My eyes fly open and I look down. A guy with a flashlight is at the base of the tree looking around. He grabs a mango and starts eating it. I shift I little to try and see what weapons he has. Looks like a dagger tucked into his belt and a canister of water. I shift back to wear I was leaning and feel the tree creak. The guys head shoots up and he shines his flashlight at me. Fuck... he stares at me and  
I stare at him. “Why don’t you just come down and fight me?” I sigh at the guys confident remark. He’s not leaving until I leave this tree. I take a deep breath and start climbing down the tree. I jump down off the last branch landing a few feet away from him. I grab my stick tightly with my two hands, holding it like a bat. “This what you wanted?” I snarl. “Shut up.” The guy launches himself towards me thrusting the dagger towards my stomach. I hit his hand with the stick and he drops the dagger. He charges at me again, trying to tackle me. I lift the stick up over his head and put it behind his neck, I pull his head down and smash it into my knee. I release the stick from around his neck and kick him in the chest. He stumbles backwards and I hit him over the head with stick. He falls to the ground, blood gushing from the side of his head. I go to hit him again in the head but he kicks my feet out from under me. I land on top of him and he grabs a hold of my stick. I get my breath back and knee him in the stomach, temporarily knocking the breath out of him. I rip my stick out of his grasp and smash it down on his skull. Once... twice... dead... I sit there on top of his motionless corps panting. I drop the bloodied stick beside me and unhook his water canister from his belt. I chug the rich water and my throat thanks me. I stand up and search around in the leaves for his dagger. I find it and pick it up, I stick it in my belt and tie the canister to my belt as well. I go to start climbing up the mango tree again. Leaves crunching. I freeze in my spot. It’s getting closer. I jump down and pull my new dagger out. I run over and grab my blood stained stick as well. I face where the sound is coming from and prepare myself. Someone pulls back leaves and walks into the small clearing under the mango tree. An average height guy, muscled, with freckles and dark brown eyes. Curly brown locks hang in a mess around his face. I scan his person looking for weapons. A sword hangs over his back. That’s not good... I stance myself and glare at him. He stares back at me then looks to the dead body. He puts his hands up and looks at me, “I don’t want to fight.” He says calmly. “Then what do you want? Cause I don’t have anything that can help you win.” I snarl at him. “I want to make an alliance. I’ve been watching you for a little while now. You’re a good fighter. We’ll help each other until the time comes.” He puts his hands down slowly and walks towards me. I tense and he reaches his hand out to shake mine. “What if the time is now.” I growl stepping back. He lowers his hand, “We both know winning on your own is sheer luck and if you’re anything like me luck isn’t your best friend.” He says, still in a relaxed position. I sigh, he’s right, no one wins the games without any help. “Fine, until the time comes.” I grumble. I turn around and start climbing up the mango tree again. I hear him climbing up after me. I roll my eyes, of course he’s sleeping in the tree with me. I reach my branch and lean against the tree. I should be weary of this guy, but he seems trustworthy. Although you shouldn’t trust anyone in the games. I close my eyes and fall into a restless sleep. 

-Day 2  
————  
My eyes flutter open and I look around. The branch next to me is empty. Where the hell did he go? My canister is gone and so is my knife. I snarl under my breath. I’m going to kill this bastard. I climb down and drop to the ground. My eyes scan the trees and dense forest around me. I see rustling leaves and grab my stick tightly. A hand emerges and pushes the large ferns that surround the clearing under the tree aside. The bastard walks into the clearing and sees me. Immediately dropping my knife and putting his hands up. “I was hoping you’d wake up after I got back.” He says. “Liar. You’re only coming back because you realized it was a mistake leaving me alive.” I spit at him. “Fair enough. I did think about it. But I decided coming back with more water and keeping our alliance was the survivors move.” He kicks my knife towards me and it skids through the leaves to my feet. I pick it up and slide it into my belt. “I guess time will tell if it was.” I say. I hear him under his breath say “I hope it was.” “What’s your name?” He says louder. “Doesn’t matter we’re going to kill each other anyway.” “We’re going to spend a lot of time together until then. So I guess I’ll start, I’m Bellamy Blake.” “John Murphy.” I grumble with my back to him. “Okay John, what are we doing today?” “I go by Murphy.” “I thought you said it didn’t matter since we’re going to kill each other anyway?” He says playfully. I snarl and shake my head. Ignore him, he’s only here because he’ll increase your chances of survival, right? “I don’t know about you but I don’t want live off of mangoes forever.” I roll my eyes as I pick a mango and start eating it. “I agree. But do you know how to hunt and forage?” He asks raising an eyebrow. “I know how to forage. But I’m not putting in all the work by myself.” I growl. “Never said you would. I know how to set snares. I’ll get working on it now.” With that he started to disappear into the trees and foliage. I shake my head, this is the survivors move, I have to stick with him even if I don’t like it. I look around for the dead body, it’s gone, they must have taken it already. I start walking around looking for edible plants. He could’ve easily killed me in that tree, but he didn’t. He could’ve left, but he didn’t. Something tells me he didn’t come back to kill me, but to survive, just like me. I pinch the bridge of my nose. This isn’t going to work if I don’t put some trust into this alliance. Otherwise we’ll be at each others throats. I need him to think I won’t turn on him easily. Only when the time comes. I need to earn his trust, make him think I won’t try and kill him so he won’t expect it when I finally do. This is the survivors move, yet it still twists my gut. There, bananas and low enough to grab as well. I just need to make sure I don’t shake the tree, it’d be too easy for someone to see that. I pick two bunch’s carefully, making sure to not shake the tree enough to be noticeable. Looking down I count 20 bananas. I won’t be able to carry anymore without a bag. I head back to the mango tree which seems to be our camp now. Our camp... ugh... I walk into the clearing cautiously and relax when there’s no one there. I climb up the tree and place the bananas on a wide branch. I climb back down, if Blake does know how to trap like he says he can, we’ll need somewhere to cook the prey. Although fires are risky, they send up too much smoke. I’ll make a fire pit anyway just in case. I start gathering rocks to make a small fire pit. I dig a shallow hole and line the rocks around the edge. Good enough, I brush my hands up and stand up in time to see Blake walking back into the clearing. “You lived up to you word. Shocking.” I say narrowing my eyes at him. Shit... I thought I told myself I was going to be nicer and earn his trust. “But did you? I don’t see anymore food.” He says throwing a squirrel into the shallow hole that will soon be a fire pit. “In the tree. You like bananas?” I say. I watch him scrunch his nose up in disgust. “No, but I guess I don’t have many options.” He says. I smirk and climb up the tree, I grab the bunch of bananas and drop down to the ground next to him. I pass him a banana. He scrunches up his nose again and then peels it. He takes a bite and the visible disgust on his face amuses me.. “What are you staring at Murphy?” He glares at me, after swallowing a piece of banana. “Didn’t know anyone could hate bananas so much.” I say and grab one for myself. I sit down and lean against the tree. I start eating the banana and Blake comes and sits beside me. I notice the sword still across his back. “You know how to use that thing?” I nod towards it. “Yeah, I use to have sword fights with my little sister.” He says his face immediately lighting up and then fading again. Huh a soft spot, his little sister, that’ll be useful. “What’s she like?” I say making casual conversation, that I don’t like. “Brave, stubborn, strong, smart, too smart...” a smile spreads across his face and he seems to be beaming. “Sounds like a good kid.” I say. “She is... I have to win this... for her.” He says. “Trying to guilt me into letting you kill me Blake?” The worst thing is for a second I actually considered it. What the hell do I have to go back to? Nothing, no one. “Nah, I can tell that wouldn’t work on you. I’m just warning you ahead of time. I’m not dying.” He says taking another bite of his banana and grimacing again. “We’ll see about that.” I say. Well gaining his trust isn’t going very well. “Why don’t you use vines to attach that knife to a sturdy stick and make a spear?” He says suddenly. I’m snapped out of my thoughts. “And how would I do that?” I snort. I’m not a prissy arts and crafts guy. He rolls his eyes. “Give it here.” Blake says extending his hand towards me. I take my knife out from my belt and hand it to him. Trust, I have to trust him for him to trust me. He gets up and looks around. He picks up a stick and a sturdy thin vine. He sits back down beside me and shows me how to tie the knife sturdily to the stick. Once he’s done he hands it back to me and looks proud of his work. “Seems like you’ve been doing this for awhile.” I say, looking at my newly crafted weapon. “A hobby my sister and I used to do. We’d craft trinkets and tools. Hunt once in awhile with the weapons we crafted. We probably have an entire weaponry hidden in the forest back home.” He chuckles, his eyes seem to twinkle when he talks of his sister. 

-Day 14  
—————  
Everyday Blake goes out and traps. Some days he brings back small prey, some days he brings back nothing and we end up eating bananas, mangoes and whatever else I could forage that day. We started using vines to tie food to branches in the trees. We cook using wood that produces the least smoke, because apparently Blake knows which woods smoke less. Also something he learned with his sister. Every night before we take turns sleeping, Blake talks about his sister. We’ve only seen three other people. Both came into our camp and we fled using the trees as cover. Both times we’d wait until they passed and go back to camp. Tonight was the time we saw the third person. It was my watch and Blake was sleeping beside me in the tree. I watched as a person walked into our camp wearily. Their head spinning from one side to the next. I nudged Blake gently. He jolted up and I put a finger to my lips. He nodded, we both looked down. The person was scanning the tree already. We wouldn’t be able to sneak out. Their eyes suddenly stop on us. I gulp and hold my breath. We stare at each other and then the person starts climbing up the tree. The closer they get I can see that it’s a girl with shoulder length wavy black hair and a round face. She gets closer and closer to our branch. She has a big knife in her hand and she climbs quick. I watch Blake unsheathe his sword. “I’m sorry.” He says. Her eyes go wide and she lets go of the tree and drops to the ground. She lands with a yelp and scrambles to get up. Blake climbs down after her. I squint in the dark and through the leaves to try and see what’s going on. She’s on the ground grabbing her ankle in pain. He raises the sword above his head and pushes it down with force into her chest, piercing her in the heart. I hear her gasp and then nothing. Nothing but Blake’s heavy breathing. I climb down from the tree quickly and run over to him. The sword drops from his hand and he stumbles backwards. Did she strike him? I couldn’t see well enough to answer that question. “Are you injured?” I say hurriedly. I see him shake his head, barely. “Is this your first kill?” I ask grabbing his arm and dragging him back over to the tree. I push him down into a sitting position against the trunk. “Y...yeah” he says, stumbling over his words. Why do I feel sympathy for him? “I promised Octavia that I wouldn’t kill unless I had to...” he says quietly. Of course this has something to do with his sister. “You had to kill her.” I say sinking down against the tree beside him. I rest my head against the rough bark. “No I didn’t. She was already injured. She was retreating.” He says shakily. “And she would have just been killed by someone else. You did the right thing Blake.” “Stop calling me Blake.” He says, completely dodging the discussion. “Then what should I call you. Sir? Cause that ain’t happening.” I say sarcastically. “Just call me by my name.” I chuckle. “Okay, Bellamy. You made the survivors move killing her. You didn’t take a chance. Who knows maybe she was with a bigger group and would've come back with all them and slaughtered us.” I say. He sighs and rubs his face. “I guess. Murphy?” “What?” I say. He looks at me with a questioning look on his face. “If I die I want you to win. Can you find my sister if you live? Take care of her or at least make sure she’s okay? She’s all alone...” My heart jolts and I can’t say no to that pleading look in his eyes. That desperate gaze. I nod, “I promise I’ll try my best. I hope you win Bellamy.” I say smiling gently. Fuck... when did I stop fake caring and start actually caring? “What if we both die?” He asks. “Then it’s over for us.” I say simply. “So we’re just going to trap, forage and run until one of us dies? It’s been 2 weeks. We’ve only seen 2.... 3 people. I want to do something more before I possibly die.” He says tilting his head back, looking up into the tree. I huff, “So what are you planning to do?” I ask, genuinely curious. There’s nothing to do out here, except survive. He doesn’t speak for minutes and I think he’s not going to answer because he doesn’t even know. “You” he says suddenly, his voice husky and clear ringing through the night air. My head snaps up and I look at him. He’s still looking up into the tree. “I’m sorry what!?” I say sitting up straight. He lifts his head up and looks at me with a glint in his eyes. “You heard me.” He says staring at me evenly. I... what the fuck do I do now? Building trust turned into genuinely caring about this guy and somehow that leaded to him wanting to screw me? I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head in disbelief. “Not if you don’t want to.” He says leaning back against the tree again. “No... no I don’t want to fuck you Blake.” I say bewildered and shaking my head in disbelief. “Why not? Don’t you want to live a little before we die?” He says looking at me again. “Where did optimistic Bellamy Blake go? Suddenly we’re both going to die?” “I could barely kill her. I feel this horrible after killing her. What makes you think I have a chance at surviving? I just want to live a little before I die John...” Wow, this new Blake... Bellamy is depressing. “You want to live a little by fucking me while your sister is probably watching!?” I say in disbelief. “If the cameramen think something’s going to happen the cameras will be on us. I’ll just tell my sister to leave or if she’s watching right now. She’s probably already left.” He says his eyes widening at first then thinking it through. I shake my head, “You want to fuck in front of thousands of people who will see!?” “We’re already killing people and going through mental and physical trauma for their entertainment. Why not?” He says shrugging. He has a point but... I don't think I can... my heads spinning, what do I do in this situation? This could give us sponsors and sponsors can give us supplies to survive. But that’s not worth it if I can’t live with myself after... I’m not fucking someone I care about because I don’t want creepy perverts sending us gifts for screwing on live TV. Nevermind the fact that it’ll be everywhere, everyone will see it, we’ll be known for it. I can’t do it and I’m about to say it when Bellamy turns towards me and hovers an inch away from my face. His breathing is unsteady and I can feel his breath against my face. “Blake what are you doing!?” I growl under my breath. “I told you, Bellamy.” He says retreating from my face. I let out the breath I didn’t know I was holding. Then his hands are on either side of my head on the tree. I look at him crouched over me. Back up close to my face. “Blake this is ridiculous.” I growl. Planting my hands sturdily in the grass beside me. “Bellamy.” He says huskily. “Dammit Bellamy! This is ridiculous!” I snarl, trying to press myself farther against the tree. “Maybe,” he says shrugging his shoulders. “but it’s living.” I roll my eyes and glare at him. “This isn’t happening Bellamy.” I say coldly. “Nice to hear you finally using my name.” He says smirking. Fuck... the situations I get myself into... I feel him shift and his body leans closer. “No.” I say sternly placing a hand on his torso to push him back. Double fuck... he’s ripped. My hand lingers on his abs, holding him back. “Fine Murphy.” He says, sounding disappointed. He starts moving away and by reflex I grab onto his shirt. I pull him abruptly down to me and plant my lips on his. He catches himself with one hand on my thigh. Triple fuck... what did I just unintentionally start? I pull away from the sloppy, rushed kiss. “What changed your mind?” He smirks down at me. “Just wanted to live a little.” I growl under my breath and bite my lip. He starts lifting his shirt up and I push his hands away. I take his shirt off the rest of the way and throw it onto the ground. I run my hands down his chest and abs and smirk at him mischievously. There’s a twinkle in his eye as he pulls my shirt off. I’m suddenly shy, of all the scars that decorate my body. I bite my lip and I guess Bellamy can see a change in my eyes. “Murphy?” He says, his voice shaking a bit. I grimace at myself, what is wrong with me? “Hm?” “Is somethin wrong? Fuck... I pushed too far didn’t I? You probably ain’t even gay. Never mind forget this ever happened.” He starts rambling and tripping over his words as he sets my shirt in my lap and pulls his back on. Fuck... I gulp, I don’t want him think it’s his fault. I watch him start walking away and I stand up and grab his shoulder. “Bellamy...” I look down and my hair falls around my face. “Yeah?” He says with a sad tone. “Its not safe to wander out at night without a weapon...” “It’s dangerous even with a weapon Murphy.” He says. I sigh, just get it over with tell him it wasn’t his fault. “It... uh... it wasn’t your fault that... I... y’know.” I’m practically dying of embarrassment... I’m glad it’s dark. “Yes it is Murphy, I practically forced myself on you...” “Jesus Christ Blake I kissed you remember?” I roll my eyes. “Then why?” He turns to face me finally. “Can’t tell you.” “Murphy one of us is going to die anyway just spit it out.” He has a point there. But I don’t want to lose him. I don’t want to lose him... but I’m going to have to at some point. I can’t do this without him. I grab him by the wrist and drag him back to the tree. I let go and sit down. Clenching my jaw I remove my shirt and set it on the ground beside me. Bellamy has a puzzled look on his face. I take his hand and hold it against my abs where one of my most prominent scars is. I close my eyes and await his reaction. I hear a snort and then full blown laughter. “What the fuck Blake!?” I growl. “That’s why? That’s why you backed out? Because of a scar? You think I care if you have a scar or not?” I glare at him and throw his hand away from my body. “More then one scar. I was beat by my alcoholic mother after my father died giving the medicine that was supposed to save him and used it to save me instead.” I snarl defensively. He immediately stops laughing and looks at me with wide eyes. “Oh... Murphy I... I didn’t know.” “How could you have known Blake?” I say coldly. I see him extend his hand cautiously and run his fingertips gently over the scar on my abs. I gulp and look at him. He looks back at me with gentle eyes. Damn... I’m drawn to those gentle brown eyes. I move close to him and run one hand through his curly hair. “Murphy...” his husky voice saying my name made me make up my mind. I kiss him, feeling his soft lips against mine. His scruffy beard brushes against my skin sending shivers down my spine. I hold the back of his head in my hand running my fingers through his hair. I feel his hands traveling up and down my sides. He pushes me down onto my back and follows me down. I bite his lip gently and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands run gently over my torso and I lick his bottom lip. He hastily meets my tongue with his. 

-About an 1 hour after the make out session started...  
————————————————————————————  
He pulls back from our kiss out of breath and panting. “Just for the record Blake, I am gay.” I say smirking at him, leaning up to kiss him. He chuckles, “Noted.” He collapses beside me and pulls me to his chest. It’s so peaceful, almost like we won’t have to kill each other in a week or two. No... “ Bellamy?” “Hm?” “Kill me when the time comes.” I feel his breath go jagged and I feel his heart beat quicken. He sits up and I sit with him. He puts his hands on my shoulders. “Murphy, I can’t do that.” He looks into my eyes with his wide startled ones “You’re going to have to Bellamy... your sister needs you. No one needs me. I have no one back home. I’m a nobody.” “I need you.” His voice cracks slightly and his brow furrows. “Bellamy... you’ve known me for all of what two weeks, you can’t possibly need me or know me.” “I can say the same to you. Why would you sacrifice yourself for someone you don’t know?” “Because I know I’m worthless and that you’re not. “I don’t care if you think you are worthless. I’m not killing you. It’s going to be a fair fight.” He pulls me to his chest again and I can feel the uneven rise and fall of his breath. I can feel him nuzzle his face into my hair. I wrap my arms around him and feel tears prick my eyes. 

-The Next Day  
————————  
My eyes snap open, I can’t see anything. Bellamy’s scent fills my nostrils and I calm. “Bellamy.” I whisper. “Hm? Good morning.” “Someone or something is near by.” He unravels his arms from around me and we both stand up. I grab the spear Bellamy crafted me. He unsheathes his sword and we stand back to back scanning the tree line. Someone steps through into the clearing. A tall woman with long brown wavy hair. She has a bow aimed at us and we both freeze. My heart jumps into my throat. This is not how we die. I raise my spear and she lets go of the arrow. I dodge the arrow and stand up. I throw the spear before she can aim again. It hits her in the stomach and she drops her bow in shock. She looks at the spear and then at me with wide eyes. Blood starts dripping out the corners of her mouth and she gasps for breath. I walk over to her and pull my spear out of her stomach. “Bitch...” I growl at her as she collapses to the ground. I spit on her and walk back to Bellamy. He’s sitting on the ground holding his shoulder. I run over to him and collapse down beside him. I drop my spear and lift up his head. There’s so much fear in his eyes. I move his hands slowly to reveal that the arrow almost went right through his shoulder. “Murphy, there might be more.” He says in pain. “There’s not, they wouldn’t send an archer in first.” I say hurriedly. I put his hands back over the wound. “Can you stand or are you in too much pain?” He nods. I slide his non injured arm over my shoulders and help him up. I set him against the tree trunk and kneel down in front of him. I clench my jaw, I know nothing about treating wounds, besides common logic. “I’m going to pull the arrow out. This is going to hurt, just brace yourself.” “Oh please it’s nothing but a scratch.” He says smirking at me. “Idiot” I shake my head and grab onto the half of the arrow that’s coming out of his back. I hold his shoulder still and pull the arrow out quickly. He gasps and I can see him clench his jaw in sheer pain. I put pressure on it quickly. “Bellamy I need you to rip a piece of clothing so I can wrap your shoulder.” Me nods not able to say anything because he’s in too much pain. While still applying pressure I open up our canister of water and poor it over the wound. “Fuck! A little warning next time Murphy?!” He growls. “Sorry.” I roll my eyes and smirk. He hands me a piece of cloth he ripped off of his shirt. I wrap and tie it tightly around his shoulder. “Okay, done. I don’t know what else to do.” “My shoulder thanks you.” He says smiling weakly. I smile worriedly at him. I lean down and kiss him gently, stroking his cheek with my thumb. “So that wasn’t a one night sorta thing?” He says raising his eyebrows. “Not unless you wanted it to be.” I say. “I was thinking it could be an until I die sorta thing.” He smiles playfully at me. I flick him on the nose. “You’re not going to die here idiot.” “Murphy, I have a busted shoulder in a game that relies on fighting and survival. I’m screwed. I’ve already accepted it, now you have to.” “I’m not accepting it. I have two good shoulders and you still have one good shoulder..” I say glaring at him. I get up and walk over to the dead girl. I take her bow and quiver. She also has another canister and a small pouch of dried fruits tied to her belt. “Bellamy! We finally have two canisters!” I say excitedly. I walk back over to him with my new loot. “I didn’t mind sharing saliva with you.” He says shrugging his shoulders. He immediately gasps in pain and grabs his shoulder. “Don’t do that you idiot!” I sigh and sit down beside him opening up the pouch and passing him a dried strawberry. “Thanks” he says taking the strawberry from me. “What are you planning on doing after this is all over?” Bellamy asks. “There is no after this for me. There’s only an after this for you. I’m going to make sure of it.” I slip my hand into his and squeeze it. “Murphy... we’re going to have a fair fight and because of my shoulder, you’ll win.” “Dammit Blake! Let me save you. If not for you for your sister.” I see him freeze at that. His head drops and he sighs. “I care about you too, I don’t want you to die.” I lift his head up with my hand. I kiss him gently and rest my forehead on his. “I’ll always be with you.” I set my hand over his heart. He chuckles softly. “That’s so cheesy.” “Maybe it is, but it’s true.” I smile at him and shrug my shoulders. “Show off” he chuckles.

-1 week and 3 days later...  
——————————————  
Last night when we stared up at the darkness and watched the deaths play out, there was a total of 3 people left. Bellamy’s shoulder was doing better. It no longer needed to be bandaged. We had gotten proper medicine from a sponsor. I hide in his arms praying that the third person won’t find us anytime soon. “Bell?” “Yeah?” He says running his hand through my hair. “How long do you think we have left?” “I haven’t seen any tracks when I’m out trapping and I have to travel fairly far out these days. I really don’t know Murphy...” I nuzzle in closer to him and close my eyes. I like to pretend we have all the time in the world. “CLARKE GRIFFIN FROM DISTRICT 6” Rings out in the silent night air. Bellamy and I stand up quickly, breathing heavy. We look into the sky and sure enough a picture of a girl called Clarke Griffin is up in the sky. “2 PLAYERS LEFT” I hear Effie Trinkets voice roll around in my head. “GOOD LUCK” her painfully joyful and excited voice booms. Bellamy and I freeze. I turn to look at him. My breath is getting stuck coming out. I feel tears start rolling down my cheeks. “Bell...” “The time has come...” he whispers. I wrap my arms around his solid figure and he holds onto me tightly. I pull back slightly and kiss him passionately. Tongues slide over each other and intertwine in a last attempt of happiness. I feel his rough hands slide up under my shirt and along my sides. “One last time. For good measures?” I whisper in his ear nibbling on his earlobe. “One last time... for good measures...” he repeats chuckling softly. I smile and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. He hisses a bit under his breath as he holds me up. “Sorry... shoulder still hurts a bit.” He sets me down in the grass next to the infamous mango tree. Kissing me he moves down my jaw, to my neck, leaving marks in the wake of those magical lips.

-Afterwards...  
———————  
His lips pull softly away from mine and I instantly crave his touch again. I don’t want this to end... “I don’t want this to end...” I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t want it to end either... but look at the bright side, we don’t have to put our clothes back on tonight. We don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us.” He says making an attempt at a joke that even he can’t laugh at. “Tomorrow morning... I just want to be with you for one more night.” “Tomorrow morning...” he repeats. I kiss his neck gently and curl up against him. Tomorrow morning... “I love you...” Bellamy’s whispers. His words ricochet inside my head. I can’t move, can’t bring myself to say the words back. I don’t want to make this any harder then it has to be. So I pretend I’m already asleep...

-At first light  
———————  
I sigh and curse my brain. I don’t want to wake up. As per usual I wake up before Bellamy. He’ll wake up in a few minutes I need to be quick. I reach for my spear that’s set out on the grass next to us. The one Bellamy crafted... With one hand I carefully disassemble it and take the knife in my hands. I steady my grip on the knife and breathe in shakily. I’m so sorry Bellamy... I slide the knife across my wrist, leaving a deep cut in the blades wake. I breathe in sharply and grimace in pain. I switch the knife into my shaking hand. I slide the knife across my other wrist, cutting even deeper this time. Crimson floods from the chasms in my wrists. I smirk to myself and wrap my arms back around Bellamy. He should wake up soon, I don’t have long... and I want to say goodbye. I feel him stir slightly and his eyes flutter open. He looks down at me groggily and smiles. His face drops when he realizes what this morning means. “Why are your hands wet?” He looks at me puzzled. “You look pale. Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?” He immediately has his hands on my forehead checking my temperature. “I’m fine Bell.” I say grabbing his hand and lowering it. I hold onto his hand and squeeze it gently. His eyes dart down to our hands. “Murphy... what did you do...?” His eyes go wide and tears start sliding down his cheeks. He sounds horrified. He sits up and turns me around holding me tightly against him, my back against his chest. He grabs a hold of my wrists and puts pressure to the ever spilling blood pouring from my wrists. I hear him breathing shakily, desperate. “No... no no no...” His voice is breaking and his body shakes against mine. “You can see your sister now. Take care of her.” I whisper. Feeling too weak to speak any louder. “Murphy... no... I can’t do this without you... I don’t want to go back without you...” “That was never an option... you know that...” I sigh resting my head back against his chest. “I... I have to wrap your wrists.” He says rushed. “Bellamy!” I say urgently. “No... It’s nothing but a scratch.” I say smirking up at him weakly.” “Dammit Murphy... why? I thought we agreed... it'd be a fair fight..” his sobs interrupting his words. “Because I love you too.” I feel my vision going in and out. “You heard me last night...?” He says shakily. I nod weakly. “Just hold me Bell... I want to die looking into your eyes...” I don’t know if he heard me... I’m so weak. Anytime now... anytime... he turns me over and cradles me in his lap, setting my arms on my chest. I look into his sad brown eyes. I can feel his tears dripping onto my face. “I love you Murphy...” He caresses my cheek in his big hand. I lean into his touch. He kisses me, not separating our lips. I feel my breathing getting shallower and shallower. My heart beat slows. My vision is leaving. The one thing that isn’t leaving is Bellamy’s ever comforting presence... his lips on mine. Not leaving me, making sure I feel safe... With a last attempt to show my love for him. With what feels like my last bit of energy, I whisper against his lips. “I love... you Bell... go... to your... sister...” I feel him nod gently. I feel the warmth leave my body... but Bellamy’s stays until I don’t feel anything anymore... I feel my heart stop... The void swallowing my memories forever...


End file.
